


Sad Hearts And Black Eyes

by Lilymarie



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, Phan AU, Phan Angst, Phan Fluff, Phan Smut, Supernatural AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-07 08:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15215558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilymarie/pseuds/Lilymarie
Summary: Daniel was away from the house when his father was killed. Now with a demon on the loose and a taste for revenge, he finds himself with Phil Lester, a hunter with a soft spot for the boy.





	1. Chapter 1

Black tires screeched to a stop as the old light guarding the town turned straight from green to red. Phil groaned, as this added just another minute to his trip, and he was so ready to just get to the Kingston police station, and start working, he had travelled over 600 miles for this case, and he needed to stretch his legs and kill some ghosts. 

Phil Lester was a hunter, no, not a bambi hunter, those who believe their tough because they took down a defenseless animal, but a hunter of the things that go bump in the night. His father had been a hunter, and he had taken after his footsteps after he had died sixteen years ago, relying on his “uncle” Bobby Singer, to show him the ropes, and to go on hunts with him, as he had been fourteen at the time. 

He had travelled all the way to kingston, after he had read the paper, and saw the pastor had been brutally murdered in his own home, ripped literally form shred to shred. Phil had almost looked past it, usually spirits that angry had a personal feud with the deceased, meaning no one else would be in harm's way, and most likely it would be gone, until he saw the pastor had an eighteen year old son, who had been away when it had happened. 

Phil had never heard of a personal spirit leaving close family alone, and the pastor's wife died in childbirth, so most likely, this kid was in danger, and Phil couldn't just let it happen when he saw the picture of the pastor and his son, who had brilliant, innocent brown eyes. So here he was, now taking off once the light was green, and travelling into kingston. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________

The first thing Phil noticed, was the sidewalks were empty. Every single picture Phil had ever seen of Kingston, people were walking to their destinations, enjoying the sun, it was august, so it wasn’t cold, so most likely, people were too afraid to walk, too afraid of to them, who might have done this.

The police station was small only fifteen or so cars all together in the parking lot. It was a white and grey building, with steps leading up to it. Phil sighed looking out of his car, and then grabbing the secret box of fake badges out of the storage compartment, and placing it in his coat pocket.

He walked up to the door, and pulled it open, immediately getting hit with the smell of cinnamon and coffee. A tall lady sat at the desk, flipping through files, until she heard the bell ring and looked up. She had long brown hair, and what appeared to be grey eyes, and stood at at least 6’0. She had a kind smile on her face as he walked up to the desk, and he couldn't help but give her a grin as he pulled out the badge. 

“I'm here with the fbi to handle the pastor case.” he said, looking at her before putting his badge away. 

She grew a sad smile on her face, before nodding. “The chief's office is right through that door to the left, last door, let me know if you need anything.” She said, before looking back down to her papers, as Phil walked to the office door, heaving a sigh before knocking a few times.

“Come in.” Called a woman's voice, and Phil slowly turned the handle, walking in, to be met with a shorter lady, with a blonde ponytail, and green eyes. She wore a smile, but it seemed tense, and her eyes did not match the light in her smile.

“what can i do for you?” She asked, looking over Phil before sitting down in her chair, and crossing her arms.

Phil once again pulled out his badge, showing it to her, before putting it away and saying “My name is Garrett O'brien, i'm with the FBI, I've been sent to work on the pastor case.” 

Just as the other woman at the desk, her smile turned sad as he mentioned the case, like they were close friends, and judging the size of the town, they probably were. It seemed like everyone around this place was in a sour and sad mood. 

“I see, well, what do you need?” She asked, looking at him. She appeared content that someone else would be taking over on the dirty parts of the case, and maybe he felt the smallest hint of regret.

“I need the original file case, and a pass to the scene, alone.” He said looking at her. Hopefully she wouldn't question it, and he would be granted both. 

The lady nodded, writing something on a sticky note, before placing it on a huge file of papers, and handing him a privilege badge. She then held out her hand. 

“My name is deputy Garden, come to me if you need anything, or the lady who took you in the front. And please,” she cut off with a short break, an Phil prepared himself for a sob story, before she surprised him, her eyes a sad grey as she finished. “-find whoever did this, whatever did this, please bring this case justice. We’ll be here to help in anyway you need.” Before she sat down, giving him a final nod as a farewell.

Phil walked out of her office, exiting the station before walking to his car, his prized possession, his 1970, Pontiac GTO. It was a classic two door, matte black. He called her Baby, and whoever dared to talk down to his car was sure to receive a few broken ribs. He got in, not bothering to put on his seatbelt as he started the car and began driving to the pastors house.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Mrs. Garden had called him two miles into the drive to warn him the pastors eighteen year old son was at the house, and was willing to answer questions, but asked that he wouldn't be showed a picture of the body, his son had been the one to find him, and he couldn't unsee it. 

When he pulled into the driveway, he noticed this was the picket fence house, a white fence around a big front yard, with an oak tree in the front yard, and a white and gold front door, with a wreath with a scripture engrave into the log in the center. 

“Wow, this is what i was missing.” he mumbled to himself, as he got out of the car and went to knock on the door. He honestly felt very unholy surrounded by the garden Angels glaring at him beside the garden of Lilys in the front. 

He stood on the doorstep for a minute, before the door was opening, and the son stood in front of him. Phils first thought was that pictures do not give him justice. 

He stood probably around 5’6, short for a dude but nothing drastic. He had brown hair, that was in a curly mess upon his head, like he couldn't be bothered to brush it, and Phil didn't blame him. His eyes were a bit of a darker brown than his hair, and the sadness in them made Phil feel a little sick, he knew this was how Bobby must have seen him, why he said it hurt so much to watch him grow without his father.

The boy looked up at Phil's 6’2 frame with distrust, before most likely remembering that Mrs. Garden had told him he was stopping by. 

“Are you Mr. O'brien?” The boy asked, shyly standing in the doorway.

Phil nodded “That's me, you must be..” cmon Phil, you read it. “Daniel.” He finished looking at the boy to make sure that he was correct. 

Daniel nodded, before stepping back and opening the door farther so that Phil could step inside. 

“I found him in his bedroom.” He spoke softly, like as if saying it loud and clearly made it real. Phil could understand that. “His, his insides were, well, outside.. and he was still warm, which really scared me, whoever could have still been here, i could have been killed the same way. But i wasn't?” he said, before shaking his head and making his way up the stairs, looking back to make sure that Phil was following him. 

He led him to the upstairs level, and down the hallway, before stopping on the second door to the right. He then took a deep breath, before opening it up.

Inside the walls were a beige coffee creme kind of color, perhaps with more yellow undertones, there was a large bed in the middle of the room, with a brown comforter and three or four white and red pillows. A nightstand stood on the left side, and a dresser ln the right of the room. A huge white sliding door stood in the corner, obviously the closet door, and the room slowly turned into a thin hallway, leading into a bathroom that appeared to be the same color. 

In the middle of the room, a huge red stain laid across the white carpet, clearly the police haven't finished reviewing it yet. 

He heard Daniels breath hitch, and he turned to him. “Hey, if this gets too much, just tell me kid, don't worry about staying here just to help.” 

Daniel nodded, but didn't leave, heading to the bed and sitting on the edge.  
Phil looked around the room, usually if it was a spirit, something would have emf. 

he turned to Daniel again “Would you mind getting me some water?” He asked turning back. Daniel nodded looking happy to leave this room, as he stepped out and went downstairs.

Phil hurriedly pulled out the small contraption, before he turned it toward the wall, peeking through the room. Just as he was about to lose hope that this was a spirit, a pissed off one at that, the machine spiked setting of a loud beeping sound, as he passed the closet. 

 

He heard Dan rummaging inside the kitchen, so he figured it was safe as he opened up the closet door. It smelled of cinnamon, and the clothes all looked ironed and clean.

He rummaged around, passing things with the device before itg spiked yet again, over a box hidden at the back of the closet, he was beginning to lift up the lid and peek inside, when Dan's voice sounded from behind him. 

“What the hell are you doing?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter two! A close family member is in the hospital right now, so it will be a few days before chapter three is done. follow me on tumblr at lillianwrites!

“What the hell are you doing?”

Phil turned around, dropping the lid, shocked to find Daniel staring at him, anger and distrust in his eyes. The boy looked like he was five seconds from running and calling the police, his body already set to turn around. His eyes scanned the closet, clearly untrusting of the Older man. Phil was confused on what the boy was doing, until he saw his eyes fall on something, before quickly reaching his hands out, grabbing a baseball bat with a curvy signature aligning down the length. He stepped forward, and posed to swing, but Phil was already up. 

He quickly grabbed Daniels arms and twisted to the left, causing him to gasp in pain and drop the bat, he then twisted them over to the right and pinned him to the wall, face first. He heard the sound of the boys face connecting with the wall, and then a soft whimper. Phil waited a second, pressing the boy harder to the wall, making sure he couldn't get away. The kid really needed to learn not to attack people when he looked like a goddamn toothpick, but Phil was kind of impressed, that had to have taken guts.

“Alright, look kid, i dont do this whole attacking thing, dont swing if you aren't prepared to be hit back. if i wanted to kill you, you would be damn well dead right now, got me?” Daniels head quickly began to nod, Phil couldn't see his face, but he thought he heard sniffling. “Now, i need to know a few thing about your fat--” Phil was cut off by the electricity in the closet cutting out, the room bathed in darkness, besides the light from the windows in the bedroom. The air was cold, and he found himself shivering, as his breath became visible in front of his face.

“Mr. O’brein?” Daniel asked, looking over his shoulder at Phil, but Phil was a bit busy thinking. This was a demon deal, he's positive, but then why would a spirit be after Daniel? Surely the boy couldn't havw killed anyone, the kid looked like the stereotypical 18 year old virgin, but that doesn't mean anything he's learned. Phil sighed, letting go of the boy, trying to think of what could be happening.

“Mr. O’brein!” He heard Daniel scream. He was pointing towards the closet door, where a lady stood, hair messed up and blood staining what looked like a white sunday dress. She had a dark scowl on her face, and she faded and re-appeared every other couple of seconds. she observed Daniel, barely sparing a glance at Phil, before rushing forward with an god awful screech.

Phil rushed forward in front of Daniel, grabbing his iron necklace from his shirt pocket and quickly swinging it through the woman, who shrieked in agony before quickly turning to them, but Phil had already grabbed onto Daniels hand, grabbed onto the box, and began running, heading through the bedroom and down the stairs. 

They were almost to the front door, when all of sudden the lady appeared once again, screeching as she grabbbed onto Daniel, whose face was pale white as he screamed, tears streaming down his face. Phil hurriedly ran to the car, slamming the trunk open and grabbing his shotgun full of rocksalt before shooting at her, causing her to yell once again, before she was gone, and Phil was grabbing Daniel, who was looking worse by the second and shoving him in the passenger seat.

“Look, I’ll explain later, were going to the motel in town where i'm staying, i need you to take this-” He said handing the gun to Daniel after checking it was off of safety, “- and if she shows again, aim and shoot her.” He said getting into the car, before pulling out quickly and speeding through the town. 

Daniels only response so far was a few blinks and a bunch of sniffing. Phil understood, the first time he had been attacked by a ghost, he didn't sleep for a week.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The motel was dark and empty when they pulled in, and once they were out of the car, Phil was shuffling Daniel inside, before creating salt lines from all of the windows and the door. Once he deemed the room ghost proof, he turned to Daniel, who was quietly sitting, and honestly he appeared to be in shock. ‘Poor kid.’

“Okay, you’ll be safe in here, now look, im gonna be explaining a lot of things, but i need you to try and stick with me here, it's gonna be a bit crazy.” He said. Daniels response was a small “Okay.” 

“I’m a hunter to the kind of things you just saw. I've been doing this for years, and i know what i'm doing, but this case has me a bit confused, so i'm gonna need your help with a few details i seem to be missing. Look i'm pretty sure the death of your father was a demon, hell hounds are the ones that would tear him apart, also his heart was intact so not a werewolf. I need any reasons why your father would make a deal, and who the hell that woman was, and why she wants you.” He said. Daniel was looking at him, his eyes wide and lips parted, like he couldn't believe it was real, like he couldn't believe Phil was real.

“Look, whether you believe me or not, you're in danger, and i'm here to help you, so please just tell me if you've seen her.” He sighed, god he haed those reactions. 

Daniel didnt speak for another minute, before he slowly stuttered out “I think so..but i think i only saw her from a box in my dad's clo-” He was cut off by Phil pulling out the box that had set off the small machine a while ago. He quickly pulled off the lid and began to search throught he box, finding old law papers in the top, until he got to the middle contents, and saw a newspaper, the headline reading “Local Man being charged with the hit and run of Emily Coswell. Husband demands answers.”

A picture of the priest was below, the cameras clearly not by choice of the man. His hand was held up above his face, an angry expression flowing from his eyes and mouth. He read the date, cursing silently. 

“Daniel, when did yall move here and begin your new start here?” Phil asked. Daniel looked over at him before saying “About ten years ago, why?” He asked confused, voice a bit shaky.

Phil cursed under his breath, as he began to dig through it all, until he found a picture of the hit and run victim. “God damn it!” Phil sighed. 

“okay, things just got a bit tricky, Your father sold his soul, which means a demon was the one to “Kill” him ,and since the spirit could not intervene with hell, she’s after you.” He said before looking through the rest of the paper, hoping to find a burial site. 

“Emily Coswell was decided to be cremated this Sunday.” he read sighing. “This just got a lot harder.” He said looking at Daniel. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

“Okay, as far as they’re concerned, you're with me simply for protection, so just act scared and don't say anything, if you say something wrong, we’re fucked.” Phil said to Daniel as they walked into the police station, hoping to find the necklace Emily Coswell was wearing when she was hit. According to Daniel, his father kept the necklace in his breast pocket, and if Phils right, it might be what kept her here, and with the priest dying, it set her free to go after Daniel.

Daniel walked behind Phil, head down, and if Phil wasn't worried about being killed, he probably would have found it hot at how submissive he actually was, but more important matters were at hand.

They had t pass two offices and the main desk before reaching the entrance to the evidence room, where they quickly went over trying to find Daniels fathers clothes and possessions. Inside the small box was a pair of stained khaki pants, a white button down shirt full of blood and ripped, a wallet, a ring, and a small blue necklace. 

“Okay, if i'm correct, this necklace should be what's holding her here, so we need to head to the house and burn it, quick-” The lights in the room were shut off, and the temperature seemed to have dropped around 20 degrees,Phil watched in dread as the lights began to slowly come back on, only to start flickering, making a soft hum in the otherwise quiet room.

“Shit, okay Daniel we don't have time to drive, we need to get to the car, and now!” he said grabbing Daniels hand, but Daniel wasn't moving, eyes trained on the angry woman behind Phil, who leapt at Daniel With determination, a cry leaving her undead lips. She flew through Phil, leaving him shivering, as she grabbed onto Danies neck, pinning him to the wall and starting to choke him. 

Daniels eyes were filled with tears, and he was making small hiccuping sounds as he tried to get enough air in. Phil had finally shook off the weird feeling, and ran to the woman, hitting her with an iron knife he had in his boot, and grabbing Daniel, forcing him to start running as they made their way through the station, and into the parking lot. They made it to the car, but Phil was stopped as the man pounced on him, shrieking and yelling as she dug her “claws” into him, causing him to yell out and drop the necklace.

Phil wasn't winning this fight, and his vision was slowly turning to black, when the woman began yelling in pain, fire encasing her, until she slowly disappeared along with the grip on Phil. Phil was panting, confused, eyes gazing up, only to see Daniel with a lighter in his hand, waving sheepishly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me about it on tumblr at Lillianwrites<3

When Daniel and Phil got back to the old motel, it was dark and cold outside, not a single person outside walking, hell, there was barely anyone in cars. Phil had told Daniel on the drive back his real name, and how he got into the hunting business, and surprisingly Daniel had took it well, whispering a small “Phil” in that voice that just drove Phil crazy. He didn't think daniel was aware of how attractive he really was, and that was amazing to Phil. 

The motel beds were old and dusty as Phil sat down, it made a creaking groan under the pressure, but Phil paid no mind to that as he gestured to Daniel to the other bed, before pulling his phone from his duffel bag and dialing the number on his favorites.

“Whatcha need boy-” He heard Bobby say, the slur of his voice a familiarity to Phil. 

“Bobby, i'm done in Kingston, i was working a case with a preacher getting killed by a demon, then this ghost showed up, heading after his son since the mother was dead and he was the only close relatives. Just finished this one up and i was hoping i could possibly head down there, visit and check in on a few things.” Phil said, getting up with a huff and beginning to pace around the small motel room. To his left, Daniel was looking through a book Phil had left sitting on the desk in the corner, it contained every known fact and legend on Wendigos, and how to hunt and kill them. 

He heard Bobby sigh through the phone, and then the rough voice was saying “Boy you know damn well you are welcome here anytime. We got Dean, Sam, and Castiel down right now actually, and Ellen and Jo will be here by tomorrow, so you'll get to see everyone. Dean says he needs to kick your ass again.” 

Phil laughed, happy to hear his family was there and he would get to see them. But something was keeping him from being excited, because Daniel was now a part of his life, and for whatever small reason, the thought of never seeing, or even just leaving Daniel for a day, scared him.And that scared him even more, he's never felt like this before, ad he wasn't sure what to do with the new feelings. 

He looked over, to where Daniel Had put the book down and was now looking at Phil with a strange expression. God Phil had to be careful, he could get lost in the soft feature s of the boy, with his pretty brown eyes and permanent rosy cheeks, and wow he needed to answer Bobby.

“sounds great Bobby, i'm gonna pack up and then get some sleep. See you tomorrow morning, bye.”

The sound of the phones dial tone filled the air as Phil looked up again and met Daniels eyes, and Phil was positive there was sadness inside those eyes. They looked at each other and Phil wasn't sure what to say, how to say bye, how to say anything at all. How was he to say goodbye to the person he only just got.Yet he couldn't say that, Daniel wasn't his, Daniel wasn't his to hold, kiss, or do other things that aren't so Hallmark channel friendly. Phil was confused on his next move, until he remembered a quote his old elementary school teacher had told him. 

“Sometimes all you need is twenty seconds of insane courage, and i promise something great will come of it.” 

“Come with me.” Phil said standing up and walking over to Daniel. Daniel looked at him, shocked and confused. “What? Where? What are you talking about Phil?” He asked looking up at Phil through those eyelashes, and yeah, Phil could live with having to protect him for the rest of his life, if it meant looking into those eyes forever, wow was he being lame. 

“Come with me, i'll keep you safe, travel with me.” He said looking at Daniel, scared to what the boy was going to say, he was looking ta Phil with a strange expression, but he didn't look disgusted, so Phil was going to take that as a good sign, so he decided to continue. 

“I mean, obviously just because it's dangerous out there for you now, i could protect you, you could come with me, you'd always have a place to stay, food to eat, and i would make sure you're okay. Plus, it gets a bit boring out here alone.” He finished. He was pacing now, looking at his suitcase, before looking back at Daniel, who was grinning in the slightest. 

“Okay, yes god i'll go with you, but what will i tell everyone? Wouldn't it be suspicious?” Daniel asked, looking up at Phil before standing up, admittedly not adding much height, but better than being at Phils knees. 

Phil thought for a minute before nodding “I'll talk to the police station, say i'm taking you to your close relatives, then we just leave, they won’t question me.” He said. He watched Daniel nod, so he said “Go ahead and pack.” before packing a few of his things, so excited but also scared that Daniel was going to be with him. It was unbelievable to believe he had caught emotions for someone who wasn't even trying, he wasn't wearing lingerie and calling him names, he wasn't offering sex or booze, he was just being Daniel, and god did Phil find that attractive. One could hardly blame him for wanting to bend him over the table an do blasphemous things to him. Yet Phil couldn't, he doesnt think he could be the one to ruin something so pure and soft. 

Once the two were finished packing everything but the clothes for tomorrow, Phil headed over to the light switch, getting ready to turn it off, but Daniel was walking over, eyes nervous as he stopped in front of Phil. “Phil, could i know more about you? I'm kinda scared to just leave with someone when i've known them for forty eight hours, and only just learned their name.”

Phil wanted to just grab Daniels face and squish it, but he wanted to keep up his reputation, he was Phil Lester, strippers across the nation remembered his name, bartenders and cops, he's saved more people single handedly, than the entire FBI, why was he being a giant fucking sap over some barely not jailbait kid? What was he to do however? Half of him, the better part of him, wanted to see where this could go, see if this could crush could actually be something more than Phils dick talking, but the other part just wanted to shut it down, dont let it bloom because a flower could catch on fire, and turn into a wildfire so beyond controllable it hurts people. Phil didn't want to fall victim to that fire. Feelings were Phils worst attribute, he wasn't like Dean, he didn't have a brother to punch him when he was being an unsensibe 

Phil wasn't sure what part to listen to, and he didn't know if he even had a middle ground, god this is what Bobby meant when he said they had as many emotions as a potato. Daniel was staring at him now, eyes brown and slightly untrusting, and god Phil never wanted to see Daniel afraid, most definitely not of him. Sighing he walked over to the bed and sat down, gingerly patting down the spot next to him. Maybe he could spare a few facts if it made Daniel happy. 

“well, what would you like to know?” he asked, watching as Daniel slowly walked over to him and sat down. The boy paused for a moment, before saying “Why did you become a hunter?” 

Phil forze for a second, not sure how he was going to explain the story. “When my dad died, i took over.” he said, hoping that was a good enough answer. Daniel nodded, before asking another question. “Why are you really letting me go with you?” This one however, Phil didn't know how to answer, sap or asshole, no middle ground. he waited another moment before saying “Look kid, if you stay here alone, you'll be dead meat. I don't wanna see you hanging off some tree dead, or with your guts on the floor. You wouldn't last a day now that monsters know you're out there.” He finished. Asshole it was. 

Daniel paused, and Phil could see the shining in the boys eyes, most likely from the reminder of how his father died. Letting out a soft sniffle, Daniel nodded his head, getting up and heading to turn off the light before Phil heard the other bed creak, and then silence. Phil sighed getting under the covers, it was gonna be a long night for him. 

____________________________________________________________________________

By the time 10:00am rolled around, Phil was exhausted, and Daniel was almost back to sleep, even after being woken up three times. The sun was beyond bright through the white curtains,and he was so tired he honestly didn't know if it would be safe to drive. He had stayed awake all night, wondering what was going to happen now, they would go to Bobby's, stay there for a day or two, find a hunt, and life would continue on, they would go on, and be normal, well except for Daniel, Phil would teach him how to deal with it, how to protect himself,but he would never ask him to hunt, Phil doesn't know what he would do if he got used to Daniel, only to have him ripped apart by the very thing that took every Phil seems to care about.

When Daniel finally rolled out of bed with a huff, Phil grabbed his duffel bag and went to the car, throwing it in the trunk, before going back into the room and and doing the same with Daniels suitcase. When he was finished, he walked in yet again, this time to Daniel stepping out, fully dressed, but with wet, curly, and unruly hair. He looked over at Phil, before putting on his shoes, and nodding at Phil, whispering a small “I’m ready.” before he was walking out of the room and ot the car. With a sigh, Phil looked around the room, before joining him, to Bobby's they went.  
____________________________________________________________________________

The drive was awkward, to say the least, they rarely spoke, but thankfully, Daniel liked the music Phil had on, so there wasn't a problem with just driving, riding, and listening. By the time they hit the junkyard he calls home, it was close to 12:00pm, and Phil could feel his eyes weighing down. He pulled the car in, smiling at the 67 Chevy Impala sitting next to them, if he hadn't had such a damn good car, he'd be jealous of Deans baby, alas his car was the best in his opinion, and nothing could convince him otherwise.

Phil opened his door, stepping out and wincing at the brightness, he heard the other door open and then close shut with a slam. Daniel stepped over, eyes scanning around, clearly nervous and unsure. Phil tried to tell himself it was the new surrounding and not being with Phil that made him hold that look.

Deciding he wanted to make amends, Phil held his hand out, trying to ignore the look he got before Daniels small and soft hand fitted into his. He heard him take a deep breath, before Phil was walking them to the door, and knocking with three hard thuds. He heard yelling in the house, before fast footsteps, and then dean was there in front of him, cat grin on his face as he immediately pulled Phil into a gigantic hug. “Whats up Philly?” He asked.

He finally pulled back, and realized there was someone standing next to Phil, looking awkward and scared, ready to run almost. He gave hima strange loko, but before he could say anything, Phil was explaining, he really didn't need Dean asking questions with his fat mouth. 

“This is Daniel, i helped him with a ghost problem yesterday, he's gonna ride with me for now on.” He said, not liking the look in Deans eyes, as he began to open his mouth however, they heard heavier footsteps, and then Sam was pushing Dean away, and Pulling Phil into an even bigger hug, and damn, when did he get taller than Phil? Daniel must have felt like a goddamn fairy compared to sam, and for all he knew, he probably actually did. 

“Dean leave them alone,come in, Bobby's in the living room, calling the world a bunch of idjits again.” Sam laughed out, before leading them inside. 

The house smelled like he remembered, like old beer and salt. They walked through the house and into the living room, where Bobby was sitting, staring at Castiel, who looked equally confused, you'd be surprised how often this actually happens. When Bobby and Castiel saw sight of them, they both stood up and walked over, Castiel letting Bobby go first. The last time he had hugged Bobby, he was worried he wasn't going to see him again,with everything happening with the apocalypse, he wasn't so sure either was going to see eachother again, the world was going crazy, so he enjoyed the hug, and let himself close his eyes, taking in that all his family was still alive. Once Bobby let go, he shook castiel's hand ‘that strange angel’ before he was looking around to Bobby. 

“Wheres ellen and jo?” He asked, looking at the people around him. Bobby shrugged, looking at his phone. “They should be here by the hour, if not i'll call and make sure they're okay. Now, who is this?” He asked, looking at Daniel, who stood scared, arms crossed over his chest. 

“He’s the pastor's son, Daniel, we've decided he's going to travel with me, i hope you don't mind him staying with me here, we’ll be heading off most likely by tomorrow, since i've been meaning to go see a old client for a while.” Phil said, smiling when Bobby nodded, holding his hand out to Daniel, who shook it awkwardly before offering a small smile. 

When everyone had calmed down, they all sat down to watch some tv and chat, but by the time an hour had passed, Dean was gettin up and walking over to him. “Hey man, can we go for a walk.” He asked, and when Phil nodded, they headed outside, leaving everyone inside. As they got out of the door, Phil became worried, because Dean didn't usually offer to talk, it was always sam, so dean must be worried about something.  
____________________________________________________________________________

They had made it to the gate, before Dean finally said anything. “So, there's nothing happening, going on between you and that kid in there?” he asked, looking over at Phil. Phil shook his head. “I won't lie, i want there to be, but he's so young, and he's so innocent, i'm not that good at feelings. How do you date someone who knows a hellhound ripped your father shred to shred? He's just so different man, it scares me, i don't want to get close and have something happen to him.” Phil explained, letting out a sigh. 

Dean nodded, placing a hand on Phils shoulder as he stopped walking. “Look, i suck at feelings, ask literally anyone, you know that, but what i will say is that kid looks at you for everything, maybe dont date him right now, maybe see if there's something there, and if there is, let it grow, but man, if you do like me, and you just ignore it, you'll regret it, i promise. Just don't be stupid okay?” and with that, the boys headed back inside. Phil Wasn't sure why Dean brought him out here, to have this talk, but if anything, maybe he was right, maybe in time this could be something, but first, he needed to know if there was anything.  
____________________________________________________________________________

When Dean and Phil walked back through the front door, they saw castiel and Daniel sitting on the couch, Daniel Laughing and saying something to cas, While Bobby and Sam sat on the loveseat, handing each other cards. 

Phil walked over to Cas and Daniel, Who paused their conversations to look up at him with smiles on their faces. “Daniel, could i speak to you for a minute please?” he asked, holding his hand out to daniel, who looked up at his through his lashes before taking his hand. Once Daniel was up, Phil was dragging him upstairs, to the second bedroom, where they were staying. The old furniture reminded Phil of when he would spend weeks here, a rowdy teenager sneaking out to go talk to the girls down at the drive in. 

When the door was safely closed, Phil turned around, looking down at Daniel,at the way the boys chest rose, and the way his eyes seemed to flutter, almost too delicate for Phil to believe he was real. He stepped closer to the boy, the height difference becoming more prominent, but Daniel didn't seem to understand, as everytime Phil got closer, he would back up, eyes growing confused as his back met the wall, barely two inches separating his body from Phils. 

Phil finally spoke up after a minute or two of staring at the boy and his lips. “Daniel, if you don't want this, you need to say something nwo.” 

The look on Daniels face was something Phil swore he would see for a lifetime, the boys head fell back, exposing his pale neck, and his eyes fluttered shut,a soft sound falling from his lips before a breathy and soft “Please.” And god Phil didn't need anything else in this world. 

With a newfound power he didn't even know he had, he had Daniel in his arms, his small legs wrapped around his waist, and his back slamming back into the wall. His mouth was on his, wet, hot, and powerful, and man if Phil didn't feel like a god with the noises falling from Daniels lips, almost like a prayer to the older man. He couldn't stop himself with Daniels tongue wrestling his own, the boy gave in so easily, so submissive, hed let Phil do anything to him. 

Slowly, Phil was backing up, spinning Daniel around, and then they were falling, Phil on top of Daniel as the soft bed encased Daniels back. Daniel was moaning, and Phils moth was making its way down, and god it was so good, Phil didn't know how he had survived, Daniel was pliant underneath him and Phil was sure this is what heaven felt like. 

Phils mouth made its way down Daniels neck, and as he landed under Daniels ear, the boy let out a loud moan, he threw his head back, and suddenly he was speaking. “Phil ah, da- oh, please, please i need, hnng” 

“what did you say Daniel, what didn't you finish?” Phil asked, smirking down at Daniel, he didn't expect that word to try coming out out the boys mouth, but he was not complaining. Phil watched as the Daniel let out a soft “Please.” before whispering “Daddy, please!” and who was Phil to deny someone so beautiful.

They continued to make out on the bed, their hips occasionally clashing, but soon enough Phil was panting into Daniels neck, kissing it softly before getting up. Daniel Made a confused noise, getting up to look at him, and how was Phil Meant to make this choice? But he knew what Dean said, he needed to wait a minute, needed to make sure he wanted this, that Daniel wanted this, it was just to early, they only just met, so with a sigh he began to speak. 

“I think we need to think about this, about me, and you, and if either of us want that, and then we’ll talk, okay?” He asked, watching Daniels face as it contotrered into sadness, into anger, and suddenly he was getting up, glaring at Phil. 

“you have some nerve! You come in here, make out with me, and then all of a sudden, you're worried about thinking? I haven't known you long Phil Lester, but i can tell you thinking before isn't your forte so what the hell are you on about? I'm not a kid god! I can think for myself, i'm an adult, i wouldn't have said yes if i didn't want this!” He yelled, his glare getting harder as he stepped closer to Phil, angrily pointing his chest. 

Wow, Phil was not expecting that from the usually quiet and submissive boy. He was expecting him to cry, and then gree, bit i guess that was daniel to prove him wrong.

“It's not happening Daniel, thats the end of it.” he finished, holding his face in a hard look, before turned around and walked out of the room, ignoring the sigh from behind him.


	4. God As My Witness

A|N: here is the fourth chapter! Feedback is appreciated

When Dan woke up in the strange house, he could hear faint voices coming from downstairs, and the smell of bacon was wafting through the air. His arms were tight and sore, and his neck felt like he had slept on nails, which to be honest, he kind of did.

The old bed was better than being dead however, so he was grateful. If it wasn’t for Phil, he wouldn’t even be here, so he could learn to accept Phil wasn’t a relationship person. He honestly had too, he had nowhere else to go, he was alone except for the man that had offered to take him in. Speaking of, he should probably go downstairs, he was pretty hungry, and besides, Castiel was an amazing friend, and he wanted to know more about heaven.

He could feel all the bones in his body crack as he actually got out of bed, and a groan fell from his lips as he rolled his neck. The carpeted floor felt warm on his feet, and he knew his hair was a mess, but he honestly didn’t care at the moment, he was starving and just wanted food. Which reminded him of the smell in the lingering air, causing his stomach to growl at the concept of food.

Snaking his way down the stairs, he paused, hearing laughter coming from the kitchen. Everyone seemed so comfortable and happy around each other, Dan wished he could have had that growing up. Instead he got harsh smacks to the wrist and confessions to his father if he so much as cursed.

As he slowly began to make his way down the stairs again, he noticed something in the living room from the corner of his eye. By the sofa, stood a woman, with blonde hair styled in a pixie cut, and dim eyes. Her body was slim, she was short, but she was looking right at Daniel, watching him. It only took him a moment this time to realize she wasn’t a human. Probably because of the gaping knife wound in her stomach, that was bleeding all over the place, even though she didn’t acknowledge it, it was as though she didn’t care about it. Even her breathing stayed the same as she smirked at Daniel, before she was gone, along with all the blood. For a second, Daniel could have sworn her eyes were black.

A few moments after, he was stood gaping at the spot he had just seen the woman, when Dean walked in, he had a beer to his lips, but when he spotted Dan, he slowly lowered it, looking at the boy strangely, before asking “You alright man?” 

Slowly Daniel nodded, and with the confidence of a hunter being with him, he walked down and into the kitchen, to join the others and munch on bacon.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

When Dan and Phil were ready to leave, they all shared goodbye handshakes and hugs, and then they were getting in the car, heading off to Tennessee where they had heard rumors of Werewolves. The two hadn’t spoken about what had happened between them, and neither were sure they even wanted to talk about what had happened. As far as Dan was concerned, Phil said no, and Dan wasn’t that desperate. If Phil didn’t want them to be together then so be it. Dan wasn’t one to beg.

For the first hour or so, they quietly bobbed their heads, trying to ignore one another, even though they were travelling in a tiny car with each other. Once Warrant came on however, they began to sing together, laughing as they took turns singing and dancing as much as they could with one person driving. By the time they got to the town, they were telling jokes and making fun of the people on the sidewalks. They didn’t talk about it, and that was okay. Daniel could live with that, but he couldn’t live without Phil. It was so soon, but he already felt so connected, so immersed with the older man with the cool jacket, quiff, and blue eyes that screamed a past he wasn’t sure how to tell.

The town was beautiful, no doubt. The trees were green with the grass, dandelions growing along the old and cracked sidewalk. The air was warm, pleasant with the sun touching skin softly. This place reminded Dan of home, of his father ordering pizza, and then playing monopoly on the floor criss crossed. The normal, the good. Daniel didn’t want to think of the bad things his father had done, the lies, not even telling Dan he was going to lose his last parent, leaving him alone and scared, for an older man with the word sin practically written on his forehead to pick up, like an injured rabbit. He had been left, parents moved on, with a whole new sight to the predators begging for him to misstep only once, they were practically waiting to eat him alive. He would like to believe Phil was the wolf, scary and bad, someone who you had never expected to stick with the rabbit, who ran from anything that goes bump in the night.

Every once in awhile Daniel found his mind wandering, found himself wondering why he was even here. He could be on a plane to a new foreign place right now, and instead he was with the wolf, with the “Bad guy.” He couldn’t figure out why he had instead gone with Phil. Maybe because of the way he talks to him, or how his body moves with Daniels. The way he treats Daniels every move with a sense of sincerity. Gentle. Like he was afraid of breaking him, almost as if he was glass, and the smallest crack could ruin him. Whatever the reason was, Daniel was still mad.

With Phil being an idiot with his feelings, and the woman he saw, he wasn’t sure what to think. On the side of his relationship, or lack of, with Phil, he had to say something.Had to make sure Phil understood he wasn’t one to sit and wait for someone to decide, he was in, ride or die for good, or he was out. That would have to be up to Phil. With the woman however, Dan wasn’t sure what to think. He wanted to know who she was, what she was. He could ask Phil, but he didn’t want to create too much fuss, so he’d probably do some solo research, maybe even call Bobby. He was sure the older man wouldn’t mind him asking, he had been so kind while he was at the house. Daniel admired him, he was like the cool uncle you could go to if you were in trouble.

Daniels thoughts were interrupted by the car stopping, and the engine being turned off, slowly stopping. He looked over, blushing when he found Phil’s eyes, the blue in them making Daniel feel some kind of way. The older man continued to look at him, before slowly speaking. “ You know, we have a few hours before we need to head to the morgue, of you know, you wanted to find something to do…” He said, voice low, that stupid smirk on his face.

With a huff Daniel got out of the car, rolling his eyes as he grabbed his bag and followed Phil into the hotel, and if his hips swayed ever so slightly, and Phil walked behind him, well, only God was their witness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, if you liked it, hit the button and comment!

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so excited to finally be posting this! Kudos, comments, and feedback is appreciated! Find me on tumblr at lillianwrites!


End file.
